


come back soon

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Bad Choice Road, Fantasizing, Infidelity, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proof Read Once, The Author Regrets Everything, Voyeurism, but rewritten, mild idea of threesome, saulamanca and wexlamanca and mcwexler in the same fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Jimmy should be angry, that's what any normal person would do at that sight. He went through hell and everything else because of Lalo Salamanca, so he's damn right to be extremely pissed off and heartbroken because of it.Instead, he's letting lust overtake his logic.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler/Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca
Kudos: 16





	come back soon

**Author's Note:**

> i particularly don't know how i can explain this or why i did it even, all that i know is that i've read a lot of people talking about jimmy/kim/lalo threesome and then that's how i came up with this idea (that's not much close but it's still a try). hope you appreciate it!

Jimmy felt a shiver down his spine when he spotted Nacho’s car in the distance. His insides twirled with the terrifying thought that something went wrong and Lalo had changed his mind, that somehow he found out the truth and it's coming right after him to murder him. 

Probably no. 

Probably he's just overthinking inside the box while seeing a car equal, but not of Nacho's property. Even so, nobody was there as far as Jimmy could spot it — and even if that was supposed to ease his disturbed mind, it only helped to increase his dread. 

He doesn't know exactly if Kim arrived already. Another one unwelcomed thought, because if she did and she's home, then she would be home, alone, with them — _with Lalo_. And, whatever the hell their first time encounter might've ended in the last time, it doesn't change whenever a Salamanca believes that something is right or not. Jimmy's stomach aches when he quickly ran upstairs and gripped on the door handle, something like a sudden voice in the back of his mind telling him to not go inside at this very moment. He knew that he wouldn't listen to this stupid voice, because often many of his mistakes were made by hearing it and taking it to the heart. 

Jimmy didn't know, but he often misunderstood that voice. 

He felt heavy, like a thousand of tons were applied on his shoulders, when he opened the door and heard whispers. He knows Kim's deep voice and the variation of her tones, so one of these whispers belongs to her — but he couldn't properly identify the other one. Which, speaking of, sounded muffled by something, which made him confused for a moment. 

His steps were sneaky, silent, and this tension and impotence suffocated him for the entire moment he wasn't seeing whoever that was talking with her. 

It didn't even give him time to check; a short moan echoed in the living room like a soft blow of wind. So quiet in someone else's ears, so loud on Jimmy's worry. It was Kim's. He knows it like a professional, he knows that so well that his stomach twisted in anxiety by having to see it — yet he saw it anyway.

Jimmy slightly turned his face, trying to search Kim in such a hurry in his eyes that he'd regret it immediately the moment he found her. 

Lalo was on his knees, and Kim had her dress raised to her hips, leaving her legs graciously exposed as they're marked with the strength of Lalo's grips on it. His touches were somewhat precise yet soft, roaming in her thighs and tugging between them, whose Jimmy could hear his delighted moans as if he savoured her so good while she rode his face. 

Jimmy's heart pounded loud in his ears, although he could feel every inch of it broken, shattered in an incomprehensive way whose tears quickly emerged on his eyes. It hurts. It was painful to see how she enjoyed it as much as that horny motherfucker of a Salamanca did. 

Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off them. 

Jimmy’s air left his lungs as Kim stood on the tip of her toes, lifting her hips and making it easier to see Lalo working on her pussy, licking and sucking her clit while fingering her. His throat went sore even if he’s frothing, gulping every drip of overloaded saliva that keeps gathering in his mouth. If he focused better, he could see Lalo’s fingers as shiny as wet when he leaned back, looking up to Kim, waiting for any response that she could put into words as all that left her parted lips until now was a shaken breath. He still fingered, though, his fingers sliding real deep inside as she followed his movement. 

“Tell me how it’s going to be,” Jimmy hardly heard Lalo mutter, his mind somewhat blurry, too focused on his fingers’ movement inside his wife’s pussy. “Do you want more?” 

Jimmy’s anger increased when Kim nodded positively. “Please,” she whispered, her voice not even a tone above a whisper. “Be quick.” 

“As you wish…” 

Jimmy had the brutal urge to intervene, to come at their faces and do something other than crying, because that would be the first thing it would happen; but his body was rigid enough to do so. His shoulders were tense and he couldn’t even properly think of something decent to come up with, not when he noticed his pants getting tight with that sight. The arousal between Lalo and Kim was so palpable that Jimmy could almost savour it if he wasn’t so pissed off — but nothing seemed clearer to feel than to taste it. 

Lalo’s fingers still slided in and out her, and the heat was unbearable. 

Jimmy grabbed his crotch and felt the hard beneath his pants, sighing at the mere strengthened grip over his cock. Kim lifted her head when Lalo got up, and he quickly and desperately turned his face, hiding himself behind the wall that lent into the front door. Jimmy quietly breathed deeply, controlling himself while listening to the sound of a belt unbuckling and something zipping down. He heard Kim’s expectancy by the fast pace of inhale and exhale, almost voicing it; meanwhile Lalo seemed pretty contained to nothing else but soft moans and pleasing hums. 

He shouldn’t be there. He, Jimmy, should’ve come earlier. 

He still gripped on his hard cock, resisting the temptation of creating the slightest friction to ease his arousal. 

Yet, this is completely useless when both Kim and Lalo moaned in unison; while hers was audible, lewd and unable to be held because it felt good, his was more of a groan as if saying that she’s tight or she’s so wet. Jimmy hated that, although his hard and throbbing cock told otherwise. 

An unexplainable warmth and a shock ran through his body as he heard their bodies clapping, gulping another round of overproduced saliva to gather strength and face, again, what was happening. Jimmy slowly turned in once more, and almost gasped loud. 

Lalo was fucking Kim from behind. 

He was— He was _fucking_ her. His wife. The woman he loves the most. 

Lalo was…

Jimmy’s stomach turned upside down and he swore he could throw up right there. However, he felt something tingling inside him, something once more hypnotizing about that scene in his eyes. His cock was throbbing, and the slightest sparkle of desire to be on Lalo’s side right now was disturbing. Jimmy still hesitated about embracing this draining urge, even though he could see Kim’s legs trembling at each audible thrust inside her. Lalo’s hips moved back and forth, and he was quick as she asked. 

If Jimmy was much of a masochist — which he definitely is — he’d focus on their moans, mostly Kim’s very pleased ones. Lalo’s as well. He had a nice voice, and each groan he voiced when he slapped her ass made something combust inside Jimmy. 

The slick sound — if that’s what it means by fucking a wet cunt — were a weak spot for Jimmy, that unconsciously rubbed himself until noticing the deep breath leaving his mouth, too afraid to be loud for them. Guilt made his heart sink and his anger increase not only at the two, but at himself as well when he tugged his hand inside his pants and began to stroke himself beneath his underwear. 

A short pant escaped his lips as he worked on his own pleasure, his mind creating lewd fantasies about the three of them at once. He shouldn’t, but he felt so fueled by what he’s witnessing — and Lalo’s moans wasn’t helping him anyhow — that he couldn’t control himself; his hand moving fast, and sometimes slowing down only to match with his thrusts, the soft whimpers that wasn’t above a whisper, and, god— Kim. She’s astonishing. She’s taking all of Lalo’s cock, and she’s pulling his hand to her breast, caressing it over her dress. That made Lalo groan quite softly (if that’s even a thing) while visibly touching her, and it made Jimmy lose himself, almost as if he could feel his hand on his chest — the softness, the warmth, every damn thing, _fuck_.

Jimmy let out a low moan when their bodies approached more, and Lalo was so close to Kim that it made Jimmy envious — of both. He pounded fast, not really wanting to make this last although he really seemed to like it, and Jimmy followed along as he saw his pants falling just a little, his bare skin clapping against hers. And, as much as Jimmy felt his chest hurting in the most literal way, he felt a spasm hitting in and another soft whimper when he massaged the wet head of his cock. Why does it feel so good if it hurted so much? Jimmy would be more gentle. Jimmy would, also, pull her hair and then caress it right away as he hides his face on the curve of her neck. He’d be so lovely, he’d made it last to enjoy her. 

Why doesn’t Lalo…

Lalo looked so hot there, so hunger for her as if it’s a thing that came from a long time yearning for Kim, not something to come out of sudden. Jimmy wondered, in his blurred mind, if he appeared first. If, instead of Kim, he’s there, being strongly held by Lalo to stay still while he fucked him thoroughly and he begged. Jimmy wouldn’t be quiet as much as he’s trying right now, the spasms increasing as pleasure builds inside him so quickly that he has to measure his pace. He would yelp, he would moan, he would ask to be slapped. He’d take his cock entirely and would choke, but he’d say thank you if Lalo came all over his face. 

_Fuck, it feels so good_. Jimmy has to bite his finger as Lalo suddenly stopped only to let Kim take the wheel and move her hips back and forth, fucking herself as he’s within. Jimmy’s heart dropped fully when he saw Lalo’s fingers going down, probably putting some effort on her clit, stimulating her and leaving her to her edge; but the moans Kim shouted, dancing on him even more, didn’t allow Jimmy to cry further than the tears already gathered on his eyes. They might’ve ran down his eyes, but didn’t stop him from blowing. 

Anger fulfilled his strokes, quick and unmerciful whether it could hurt his skin or not. Jimmy consciously jerked off with pain and pleasure mixed in one as he saw Kim reaching her climax, digging her nails on Lalo’s thigh as he started to thrust again and again. 

Within the sound of her moans and Lalo’s ones, whose he definitely lost his composure this time, Jimmy felt helpless, at the edge of his own limits. He didn’t even foresee his orgasm reaching in. All his perverse and incoherent mind could register was Lalo groaning louder, achieving his orgasm as Jimmy did it as well, forcing himself to hide as he combusted into a blend of too many feelings overtaken by a filthy delight as he came inside his pants, moaning and releasing all the adrenaline on his bitten and already bleeding fingers. 

God. 

Jimmy felt the last drop of his orgasm settle down, his mind on a momentary bliss before tasting the metal on his fingers. He opened his eyes and released the strength on them, seeing crimson painted on it and knowing that no one would hurt him this way but himself, and no one had the same self-destructive power on oneself but him. 

Then, he glanced down at his hand on his pants, looking stupid as he’s normally. Jimmy quickly pulled his hand off, noticing a small smudge on the fabric but ignoring it right away when he heard a sigh and a belt buckling, making him believe that he had got away this time. A chill roamed down his body with the thought of being seen, and as much as this possibility turned out to be really exciting to him for a second, a parcel of guilt made him think of getting out and not appearing there after a solid three hours, enough time to think and drink and curse himself for being the sickest person to ever step on Kim’s life, like, ever. For everything he had brought up and every shit they’d dealt together. 

Jimmy didn’t even hear what they'd whispered back then — he silently got out and closed the door anyway, waiting for someone to leave as well. In the meantime, Jimmy thought about his marriage. Nothing actually clear went to his mind but the ongoing ache on his finger as it kept bleeding, dripping on the handbag’s hold. When he lazily noticed that, he placed it in front of his crotch as well as he hid his hand on his pants’ pocket, applying pressure against the fabric. 

He didn’t even hope for it to stop right now. He just hoped that Lalo would get out, although he didn’t hope much; fear and shame on the back of his mind suddenly made him feel shy about anyone that crossed his path at this very moment. Maybe because he was cheated on, or probably because he’s having to wipe out the tears on his cheeks when he just had an orgasm, perhaps one of the best he had until now. 

Ten minutes. It took ten minutes to Lalo finally leave his apartment. 

It seemed too fast for ten minutes, it didn’t even allow Jimmy to fully recompose himself after this rollercoaster of feelings before his breath got caught up his throat. 

Jimmy knows that looking away would be alarming and would even give him away, so he simply stares back when Lalo fully glances at him, from top to bottom, quickly yet sharply like he’s wondering why he took so long. _I was jerking off to you fucking my wife_ , a mad and inconsequent voice that would’ve belonged to his slippery days would say, but Jimmy kept his silence. Kept it because he knew he’d break at the sight of Lalo’s messed up hair that isn’t fully and perfectly gelled back, because of his shirt that had a few buttons open and it’s easy to see his chest red in heat that wasn’t fully dissolved yet. Because, when Lalo took a few steps in Jimmy’s direction, it was because of the shiver. The chill, the uncontrollable sensation that went down his spine as Lalo looked deep down his eyes and he found himself so vulnerable within them, so exposed, so _humiliated_ , as Lalo’s eyes mirrored how pathetic Jimmy was. Ever since the beginning, and mostly now. 

What he wanted to say back then had to come back — he forced himself to do it. 

“What—,” Jimmy holds himself to not break, trying again. “What are you doing here?” 

His voice is smooth and terrified like an inoffensive sheep in front of a hungry wolf, more afraid of Lalo finding out about what he’s done than what he’s about to do. 

However, Lalo shrugs. “I wanted to talk to you, but you weren’t there,” he says, simply as he tugs his hands on his pants’ pocket. “Instead, your wife attended me and I even thought about waiting, you know? Didn’t want to poke her with our business.” And Lalo grins, whose in the first time ever made Jimmy’s blood boil. “But she’s good at negotiating. She has that thing,” he gestures in a way that once more angers him, “that fierceness that makes you believe that she’s the boss or something. I’d even believed that.” 

“And—,” Jimmy trails off when Lalo points one finger at him. 

“Don’t interrupt me, I haven’t finished yet,” he says, and Jimmy goes fully quiet even when he wants to protest. “Anyway. We’ve talked about everything. Everything regarded to you I could solve with her, all of my doubts. We’ve shared a laugh, even. Can you believe that? I think we should work together someday.”

Jimmy opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, realizing how he’s being played at and how Lalo probably knows — and heard, mostly — what he’s done. And, the worst, probably knows that Jimmy knows what they’ve done 10 to 15 minutes ago. That pretty smile of his doesn’t lie, they nurture Jimmy’s emotions and wrings them to his own amusement. 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t serious,” Lalo says after a while, but he’s still having fun. “My business here is with no one but you, Saul. I hope to see you there next time I need you.” 

Somehow, Jimmy’s mind is so overtaken by the last sentence that he’d forgotten all the anger crushing his heart, leaping quickly on a memory of a few minutes ago when he was shamelessly cumming on his pants while watching them fuck. His legs weakened as his cheeks burned under his sight, getting closer as Lalo moved forwards to the stairway, tapping his shoulder in the process. Jimmy flinched in disdain and desire. Then, he looked at Lalo pacing to the same car that resembled Nacho's car, now acknowledging that he was right, first of all. 

It didn’t take Jimmy any longer than what he would take when he impulsively stormed inside and made Kim jump by the sudden arrival. He shouldn’t, but he looked at her eyes, deep down them. He shouldn’t, but he paid attention to her clothes and noticed that her dress was down once again and her ponytail was intact. _He shouldn’t_ , but he wondered if she actually liked it. 

“Jimmy?” Her voice sounded blurry, if that even exists. He didn’t answer.

When she stood up and was on her feet, and Jimmy noticed that her two steps towards him faltered, he knew all that he shouldn’t. 

Jimmy put the handbag away, letting it fall on his side. 

Kim frowned and even thought about asking or even going after him, but her intentions trailed off when her eyes fell on his body. His pants, mostly. Jimmy saw her cheeks going red, and a mix of lust and even disgust of himself made adrenaline rush into his blood. He walked in her direction in an almost desperate way, almost if his mind actually focused on anything but the moans, the claps, and the remaining heat flowing under his skin. 

He cupped her face with such delicacy that didn’t match with the kiss, an untamed need whose she returned as quickly as she could. Jimmy undressed himself within one kiss and another, not holding himself back anymore.

When Jimmy was entirely inside her, he couldn’t think of anything else but to be hers. But to let Kim own him and only him, and no other but him. When he thrusted in, he wanted Kim as Lalo badly wanted her, Jimmy wanted her as he damn well wanted Lalo, listening to his moans echoing inside his mind as he had the second orgasm of this forsaken night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
